Smile like a fox, be like a devil
by KyuubiLady
Summary: Hazuki Ayami on nainen, joka pahaksi onnekseen joutuu keskelle Aizenin ja kumppaneiden paha-aikeisia suunnitelmia Sieluyhteiskunnan pettämiseksi. Tuleeko hän näkemään petollisesti hymyilevän miehen valheiden läpi, vai joutuuko hän sokeasti ansaan?
1. Story info

_Tarina seuraa Bleachin oikeita tapahtumia ja kerrotaan pääosin päähenkilön näkökulmasta. Laitan merkkiä siitä, jos kerrontakulma muuttuu._

**Päähenkilö:**

Nimi: Hazuki Ayami (sukunimi, etunimi)

Sukupuoli: Nainen

Ulkonäkö: Kauniin pitkät ja lumenvalkoiset hiukset yltävät Ayamia alaselkään asti, joskin hän tavallisesti sitoo ne päälaenmyötäisella palmikolle. Silmät ovat mantelimaiset ja niissä on kauniin pitkät silmäripset. Väriltään nämä kissamaiset silmät ovat sinertävänharmaat. Ruumiinrakenteeltaan Ayami on hoikka ja sulavalinjainen, mikä sopii ketteräliikkeiselle naiselle. Naisellisilla muodoilla Ayami ei voi kehua, vaikka ei hän aivan lautakaan ole.

Luonne: Rakastaa viettää aikaansa ystäviensä kanssa, tosin uusien sosiaalisten suhteiden luominen on neidolle hankalaa. Suuressa porukassa Ayamista tulee kuitenkin hiljainen ja syrjäänvetäytyvä. Sake maistuu myös hänelle illanistujaisten aikana, mutta naisella on hämmästyttävä taito olla juopumatta liikaa. Ayami ottaa työnsä vakavasti ja noudattaa asetettuja lakeja piiruntarkasti. Usein hänellä meneekin hermot muiden ottaessa asiat liian kevyesti ja jos joku erehtyy kolhaisemaan Ayamin ylpeyttä saa hän huomata joutuneensa kaksintaisteluun naisen kanssa.

Taidot: Erityisen taitava shunpossa (=välähdysaskeleissa), missä henkilö liikkuu salamannopeasti paikasta toiseen. Ayami liikkuu hyvin ketterästi ja hänen liikkeensä ovat silkkaa akrobatiaa. Kidou (=demoniloitsut) taas tuottavat naiselle eniten päänvaivaa.

Zanpakutô:

- Siinä asustava henki on nimeltään _Houkiboshi_ (=meteori tai komeetta), joka on viekkaan ja ovelannäköinen koiraeläin. Tällä kookkaalla hengellä on liekkimäisesti hulmuava takkuturkki ja häntien määrä kasvaa tämän tullessa voimakkaammaksi. Sen sukupuolesta ei ole varmuutta, mutta Houkiboshi osaa sanoa mielipiteensä tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa...vieläpä hyvin osuvasti! Tämä -hieman sutta muistuttava- henki hohtaa joskus kirkasta valoa, mikä on ollut hyödyksi Ayamin suorittaessa öisiä tehtäviään.

- Katana muuttuu vapautetussa muodossaan käsisirpiksi, jonka varteen on kiinnitetty pitkä metallinen kettinki.

- Zanpakutôn voima perustuu valotaikaan ja sen hyökkäysten tarkoituksena onkin sokaista vastustajansa niin, että Ayami saa loistavan tilaisuuden hyökätä.

_Shikai: _Oppii työskennellessään 2. osastolla, vapauttavat sanat kuuluvat; "_Sokaiseva valo - Houkiboshi!" _Tällöin sirppi hehkuu sokaisevaa valoa ja Ayami heittää valon sirpistään kohti vastustajaansa.

_Bankai: _???

Osasto ja asema:

_Entinen:_ Valmistuttuaan Akatemiasta Ayami liittyi Soi Fonin johtamaan salamurhaajaryhmään (osasto 2), jotka harjoittavat hiljaista tappamista. Aloitettuaan pohjalta Ayami nousee arvoasteikkoa pitkin ylemmäksi, aina kärkiviisikkoon asti. Hänen uurastuksensa saa arvostusta ja myöhemmin hän saa siirron toiseen osastoon.

_Nykyinen:_ Osasto 13, sai Rukian paikan tytön kadotessa ihmisten maailmaan ja jäädessään sille tielle. Ayamin mielestä uusi paikka lankesi hänelle liian helposti, mutta yrittää kapteeni (Juushirou) Ukitaken mieliksi työskennellä kovasti ollakseen luottamuksen arvoinen. Ei voi kuitenkaan kestää kapteenin ympärillä häärääviä 3. paikkalaisia; Sentarou Kotsubakia ja Kiyone Kotetsua. Heidän epätoivoinen kisailu kapteenin suosiosta saa Ayamin usein polttamaan päreensä.

Lähimmät ystävät: Akatemian ajoilta tuntemansa miespuolinen henkilö, Keisuke. Myöhemmin hänen ystäväpiiriinsä liittyvät myös Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo sekä Nanoa Ise.

Sukset ristissä: Suurin osa Sieluyhteiskunnan väestä aiheuttaa Ayamille päänsärkyä, mutta hän pyrkii viimeiseen asti olemaan näyttämättä ärsyyntyneisyyttään.


	2. Epäreilu taistelu

1. luku - Epäreilu taistelu

* * *

"Ayami-chan! Odota, en pysy sinun perässäsi!" miehenääni huutaa takanani. Virnistän kuvitellessani miten turhautunut ilme Keisuken kasvoilla on tällä hetkellä, kun hän yrittää saada minua kiinni. En vilkaisekaan taakseni, vaan nauran ja lisään sitten vauhtia.  
"Ayamiii!" Keisuken huuto hukkuu ohitseni vilahtavien puiden suhinaan kun kiihdytän vielä juoksuani. Metsän läpi kulkeva polku loppuu nopeasti ja käytän shunpoa, jonka jälkeen seison suurella aukiolla. Akatemian edustalla on vielä hiljaista. Taisimme sittenkin pitää turhan suurta kiirettä -tai siis minä pidin.

Sydämeni pamppailee ylimääräisiä lyöntejä ajatellessani mitä tämä päivä tuo tullessaan. Pitkään on huhuttu, että tänään tulisi yksi Seireitein kapteeneista tarkastamaan luokkamme valmiuden aloittaa työt Soul Reapereina. Monien muiden tavoin en ole koskaan nähnyt ketään Seireitein sisäpuolelta, joten kapteenin tapaaminen on suuri kunnia luokallemme.  
"Phuuh...Ayami-chan...phuuh...en pidä siitä kun teet noin!" Keisuke sanoo hengästyneenä kun viimein saapuu paikalle. Hymyilen katsoessani yhä Akatemian korkeita harjakattoja. "Ei se ole minun vikani. Itse olet liian hidas", sanon ja tartun kiinni miehen käsivarresta, "Tule mennään jo!" Keisuke avaa suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, mutta pysyy vaiti ja hymyilee lämpimästi seuratessaan johdatustani sisälle Akatemian saleihin.

Koko luokka seisoo siistissä rivissä suuressa harjoittelusalissa. Tunnelmaa pystyisi varmaan leikkaamaan katanalla. Ympäriltä kuuluu kiihkeää supatusta siitä minkäläinen kapteeni mahtaa olla.  
"Pyydän hiljaisuutta! Seuraava, joka aukaisee suunsa joutuu lähtemään kotiin!" opettajamme sanat saavat hiljaisuuden laskeutumaan saliin. Kokelaat vilkuilevat malttamattomina suuren oven suuntaan ja muutama heistä hypähtää ilmaan kun ovet äkkiä lennähtävät auki. Sisään tulviva kirkas valo sokaisee hetkeksi silmäni, mutta sitten näen hänet...  
Rivistömme ohitse kävelee pitkä ja ruskeatukkainen mies, jolla on yllään kapteenille ominainen valkoinen takki, jonka avonaiset liepeet hulmuavat miehen astellessa ohitsemme. Näyttää siltä kuin hän lipuisi puisen lattian poikki.

Katson suuren kunnioituksen vallassa kiharapäistä ja silmälasipäistä kapteenia. Hän asettuu seisomaan opettajamme viereen ja nyt ensimmäistä kertaa huomioni kiinnittyy mieheen, joka seurasi kapteenia kunnioitettavan välimatkan päästä.  
"Luokka! Meillä on suuri kunnia saada vieraaksemme 5. osaston kapteeni, Aizen Sousuke, ja hänen luutnanttinsa, Gin Ichimaru", opettajamme ilmoittaa kun hopeanharmaat hiukset omaava luutnantti on ottanut paikkansa kapteenin viereltä. Luokkamme tekee kunniaa kapteeneille kumartamalla heille oikein syvään.

Aizenin kasvoille nousee lempeä ja rohkaiseva hymy. "Kiitämme vastaanotosta, mutta nyt haluaisimme nähdä kuinka pitkälle luokkanne on edistynyt taidoissaan."  
Siltä seisomalta opettajamme käskee muutaman oppilaan astua edemmäs ja näyttää vuorotellen Kidou-demoniloitsu taitojaan. Näytöksestä päätellen Aizen on hyvin tyytyväinen, koska hän nyökäyttää hymyillen päätään.  
"Entä välähdusaskeleet? Kuinka luokaltanne käy shunpo?" Aizen kysyy opettajaltamme, joka puhkeaa ylpeään hymyyn. "Kapteeni, en halua kerskua, mutta luokallani on yksi erinomainen shunpon käyttäjä. Luon virkani vetoa siitä, että hänen välähdysaskeleensa vetävät jonain päivänä vertoja jopa itse kapteeni Kuchikille!" opettaja ylistää kovaan ääneen ja sillä hetkellä minulla nousee pala kurkkuun. Ei kai hän vain tarkoita...

Aizenin kasvoilta paistaa nyt silkka uteliaisuus. "Kiintoisaa, kuka hän on?" Vatsaltani katoaa pohja kun opettajamme osoittaa suuntaani. "Hänen nimensä on Hazuki Ayami! Ayami-san, astuisitteko edemmäksi?"  
Jalkani tuntuvat olevan liimattuna lattiaan, enkä pysty liikkumaan ennen kuin vieressäni oleva Keisuke tönäisee minut eteenpäin. Kompuroin rivistön eteen ja kiroan mielessäni ystäväni.  
Aizenin tummat silmät arvioivat minua päästä varpaisiin. "Jos hän on todella niin hyvä kuin väität, niin ehkä voimme järjestää pienen leikkimielisen ottelun, joka olisi tasavertainen meidän silmissämme...Gin!"

Opettajamme näyttää halukkaalta protestoimaan kun luutnantti astuu edemmäksi. "M-mutta...kapteeni Aizen -", opettajan sanat katkeavat kun Aizen kohottaa kätensä vaientamaan hänet. "Minä luotan Ayami-sanin taitoihin ja Gin lupaa olla varovainen?"  
Katson kuinka luutnantin kasvoilla oleva hymy syvenee entisestään. "Ilman muuta, kapteeni", Gin sanoo iloisesti ja kääntyy hymyillen puoleeni. Jostain syystä hänen hymynsä ei vakuuta minua tippaakaan. Siinä on jotain karmivaa, joten minun on parasta olla varuillani.

"Hyvä on, voitte aloittaa!" kapteeni Aizen sanoo ja sillä samaisella sekunnilla näen Ginin syöksyvän minua kohti hurjalla nopeudella. Hän ei tosiaan halua hidastella ja väsyttää vastustajaansa ensin.  
Kasvoilleni nousee tyytyväinen hymy kun tiedän pääseväni käyttämään jälleen shunpoa. Uskon luutnantista olevan enemmän vastusta kuin Keisukesta, joka ei ole koskaan pysynyt mukana vauhdissani. Otan sivuaskeleen ja katoan siinä samassa näkyvistä.

Gin pysähtyy paikoilleen selvästi hämmentyneenä siitä, että kokelas pystyy katoamaan hänen silmistään. Eikä hän pysty edes jäljittämään minua ennen kuin ilmestyn hänen viereensä. "Ehkä sinun pitäisi luopua luutnantin paikastasi, Ichimaru-sama", kurottaudun kuiskaamaan pitkän miehen korvaan, "Kerta et pysy edes alhaisen kokelaan tahdissa." Hyppään nauraen kauemmaksi Ginin miekan ulottuvilta kun hän vetää sen esiin huotrastaan. Kasvoillani on voitonriemuinen hymy, mutta se hyytyy kun tunnen luutnantin reiatsun kasvavan...

Nyt kiinnitän tarkemmin huomiota luutnantti Ichimarun kutistuneeseen zanpakutôhon. Ihmettelen suuresti kun Gin hyppää vielä kauemmaksi minusta ja asettaa pienen miekkansa toisen käsivartensa alle. Mitä hän oikein yrittää? Tuolta etäisyydeltä hänen on mahdotonta tehdä mitään vahinkoa?

"Seivästä kuoliaaksi - Shinsou!"

Kuulen kuinka koko sali haukkoo henkeään nähdessään kirkkaan valojuovan syöksyvän minua kohti. Minulla on sadasosasekunti aikaa reagoida. Käännyn kannoillani ja käytän shunpoa, toivoen ettei se jää viimeiseksi teokseni.

Kuuluu kova räsähdys kun Ginin hyökkäys tekee valtavan reiän harjoittelusalin seinään. Tomu ja hiekka saavat salissa olevat kokelaat hetkeksi yskimään, mutta tomupilven laskiessa monet alkavat vilkuilemaan ympärilleen. Heidän joukossaan myös Keisuke yrittää huolensekaisin silmin etsiä merkkejä siitä, että olen yhä elossa.  
"Huh, luulin olevani mennyttä!" sanon kun astun esiin tomupilven keskeltä ja puistelen likaa vaatteistani. Luokka puhkeaa hurjiin suosionosoituksiin. Aizenin kasvoilla loistaa tyytyväinen hymy. "Hän on hyvä!" kapteeni sanoo opettajalle, joka voisi haljeta ylpeydestä.

"Gin, tämä saa luvan riittää", Aizen pyytää luutnanttiaan palaamaan takaisin paikalleen. Gin katsoo minua muutaman pitkän sekunnin ajan, kunnes astelemme lähemmäksi ja teemme kunniaa kumartamalla toisillemme. Vaikka minä en koskaan tule kunnioittamaan miestä, joka taistelee noin epäreilusti. Olen valovuosien päässä vielä siitä kun itse opin käyttämään zanpakutôn ensimmäistä hyökkäystä.

"Onneksi olkoon! Te kokelaat olette nyt valmiita jahtaamaan Hollow-hirviöitä. Viikon kuluttua pääsette kaikki testaamaan taitojanne treenialueella", opettajamme sanoo ja luokka puhkeaa jälleen raikuviin suosionosoituksiin. Palaan takaisin riviin Keisuken viereen. "Oletko kunnossa?" tämä kysyy ja etsii merkkejä haavoittumisestani. "Ei naarmun naarmua", vastaan poissaolevana, koska seuraan tiiviisti katseellani kuinka Gin Ichimaru poistuu harjoitussalista kapteeninsa vanavedessä. Kun luokkamme saa myös luvan poistua toivon mielessäni, etten enää koskaan törmää uudestaan tuohon karmaisevasti hymyilevään luutnanttiin.

* * *

Akatemian ulkopuolella on hiljaista kun 5. osaston ylimmät henkilöt astelevat vaitonaisina kohti Seireitein muureja. Luutnantti Gin astelee luonnollisesti muutaman askeleen kapteeninsa jäljessä.  
"Sinä koit äsken melkoisen nöyryytyksen, Gin-sama", Aizen rikkoo yllättäen hiljaisuuden, häivähdys hymyä äänessään. Hän ei puhuessaan vilkaisekaan takanaan kulkevaa alaistaan. Ginin kasvoilla oleva ikuinen hymy leviää. "Hazuki-chan on todella jotain...en lainkaan ihmettele, jos hänen shunponsa on jonain päivänä parempi kuin petturi Yoruichilla."  
Aizenin huulet kaartuvat myös hymyyn. "Tosiaan, hänestä saattaa olla hyötyä tulevaisuudessa..."


	3. Kauhua treenialueella

2. luku - Kauhua treenialueella

* * *

Sydämeni takoo hurjasti rinnassani. Kylkeäni pistää juostessani niin nopeasti kuin jaloiltani pääsen. Tälläisen urheilusuorituksen takia kenen tahansa sydän pamppailisi tiheään, mutta nyt en juokse pitääkseni itseäni huippukunnossa. Juoksen pysyäkseni ei osannut aavistaa tullessaan elävien maailmaan harjoittelemaan kuolleiden sielujen lähettämistä, että joutuisimme hollowien hyökkäysten kohteeksi. Kun valtava hollow oli tappanut kaksi ensimmäistä kokenutta ohjaajaamme, viimeisin elossa oleva ohjaaja, Hisagi Shûhei käski meitä kokelaita juoksemaan mahdollisimman nopeasti ja mahdollisimman kauas kuin ikinä pystyisimme.

"Ayami-chan! Odota, en pysy vauhdissanne mukana!" yksi miespuolisista kokelaista huutaa minun ja kannoillani juoksevan naispuolisen tiimitoverimme perään. Olimme kaikki yhdessä tuumin kääntyneet kannoillemme ja alkaneet juoksemaan niin kauaksi uhkaavasta vaarasta kuin suinkaan pääsimme. Suureksi harmiksi, tiimini ainoa miespuolinen jäsen ei ole koskaan ollut kovin ketterä jaloistaan mitä liikkumiseen ja juoksemiseen tuli, mutta hän oli aina korjannut sen voimalla ja miekkailutaidoillaan. Nyt miehen puutteet ovat koitua hänen kohtalokseen.  
Kun vilkaisen taakseni, varmistaakseni ettei kyseinen tiimitoverini jää pahasti jälkeen, näen yhden valtavista holloweista lähteneen peräämme. Hirviö on puolikkaan kerrostalon kokoinen ja muistuttaa etäisesti rukoilijasirkkaa koukkumaisine eturaajoineen. Ne pystyisivät helposti silpomaan ihmisen kuin ihmisen kahtia.

"Juokse! Älä katso taaksesi! JUOKSE!" suorastaan kirkaisen kun näen miten hollow saavuttaa metri metreltä toveriani. Harmikseni sanani kaikuvat kuuroille korville. Luontaisen uteliaisuuden takia mies vilkaisee olkansa ylitse ja samassa hollowin sapelimainen eturaaja halkaisee hänet vyötäröstä kahtia. Miehen kasvot jähmettyvät kauhusta, mutta ne katoavat hollowin keskittyessä lounastamaan uhrinsa veriset rippeet. Näky saa jäljelle jääneen tiimitoverini kirkaisemaan. Yhtään aikailematta tartun naista kädestä ja pinkaisen hurjaan juoksuun.

Mieleeni tulee käyttää shunpoa, mutten pysty ottamaan sitä riskiä, että joutuisin eroon tiimitoveristani. Karistamme hetkeksi hollowin kannoiltamme ja juoksemme monta korttelinväliä kunnes meidän on pakko pysähtyä vetämään henkeä. Ihoni on järkytyksestä kananlihalla ja vilkuilen huolestuneena ympärilleni. Voin kuulla muiden kokelaiden kauhunhuudot heidän paetessaan ja hollowien selkäpiitä karmivat karjaisut.  
Yhtäkkiä maa tärisee allamme. Vilkaisen kulman taakse ja näen hopeaisen juovan halkovan ilmaa jossain kaukana olevan rakennuksen katolta. Tunnistaisin tuon hyökkäyksen missä tahansa. Olin itse taannoin joutua sen uhriksi. Pieni toivonkipinä syttyy sisälläni. Gin Ichimaru oli täällä.

Suljen hetkeksi silmäni ja huokaisen helpotuksesta. Jos luutnantti oli tullut avuksemme, se tarkoitti myös 5. osaston kapteenin olevan jossain lähistöllä. Annan itseni tuudittautua tunteeseen, että kaikki kääntyisi eduksemme ja olisimme viimein turvassa.  
Erehdyin pahemman kerran.  
Yläpuoleltamme kuuluu äkkiä korviasärkevää karjuntaa ja seuraavana hetkenä vieressämme ollut rakennus hajoaa palasiksi. Käytän nopeasti shunpoa, etten jää loukkuun painavan tiili- ja betonivuoren alle.

Valitettavasti naispuolinen toverini ei ollut yhtä nopea. Palaan salamannopeasti takaisin ja yritän turhaan käsivoimia käyttäen saada kaivettua naisen ylös kaiken romun keskeltä.  
"Ynh, tämä on turhaa. Juokse! Pelasta itsesi kun vielä voit!" nainen sanoo ja suutun tämän äänensävylle, joka kertoo hänen luovuttaneen.  
"Älä puhu pehmoisia! En tietenkään -", keskeytän vastalauseeni ja hyppään pois tieltä juuri kun hollowin rukoilijasirkkamainen käsi huitaisee suuntaani. Massiivisen kokoinen hirviö kaivaa naisen ylös leikiten.

Seuraan kauhusta kankeana kuinka hollow nielaisee suihinsa viimeisen elossa olevan tiimitoverini. En pysty järkytykseltäni liikkumaan, vaikka hirviö kääntää valtaisan pään minua kohti.  
"Etkö pakene tyttö? Vaikka väliäkö sillä, päädyt mahaani kuten ystäväsikin", hollowin hyytävä ääni sanoo kun tämä raahautuu lähemmäksi. Puristan tärisevät käteni nyrkkiin ja suljen silmäni, mutta näen toverieni kaatuvan silmieni edessä yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Tunnen kuumuuden pyyhkiytyvän kehoni läpi, vereni alkaa virtaamaan vilkkaasti suonissani ja samalla minussa herää jotain muutakin...

"Mistä tämä valtava spirituaalinen voima on peräisin?" hollow katsoo ympärilleen, mutta tajuaa reiatsun lopulta purkautuvan minusta. "Täydellistä, sinut syötyäni minun ei tarvitse ravita itseäni kuukausiin!"  
Aukaisen silmäni ja niissä leimuaa puhdas raivo. "Senkin hollowin ryökäle!" huudan ja puristan katanaa käsissäni. Hyppään salamannopeasti korkealle ilmaan. "SINÄ TAPOIT HEIDÄT!!" karjun keuhkoni tyhjiksi ja samalla heilautan miekkaani valtavassa kaaressa. Syntyy kirkkaana hohtava valojuova kun miekan terä halkaisee hollowin haarniskamaisen kuoren ja hirviön siististi kahtia.  
"M-mahdotonta...", kuuluu viimeinen pihahdus hirviön suusta ennen kuin tämän kappaleet osuvat räjähdysmäisellä voimalla maahan.

Jään seisomaan paikoilleni ja annan käsieni valahtaa rennosti kylkiäni vasten, jolloin miekkani kärki kolahtaa vasten kivistä maata. Kyyneleet sumentavat näköni ja puristan silmäni kiinni. Soul Reaper ei koskaan saisi osoittaa heikkouttaan ja näyttää tunteitaan. Mutta se on vaikeaa kun voin yhä kuulla toverieni kauhunhuudot heidän viimeisinä elinhetkinään...  
"Jestas sentään, en ole varmaan koskaan nähnyt yhtä aggressiivista hyökkäystä", vieras ääni keskeyttää suremiseni ja suuntaan katseeni lähimmän rakennuksen katolle. Kuunvalo valaisee täydellisesti katolla seisovan Soul Reaperin hopeanhohtoiset hiukset ja hänen korvasta-korvaan yltävän hymynsä...Gin Ichimaru!

Luutnantti katsoo ympärilläni olevaa hävitystä ja sitten minua, nuorta Soul Reaper kokelasta, jonka kädessä oleva verinen katana on alkanut tärisemään hillittömästi.  
"Oletko kunnossa?" Gin kysyy minulta pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Katson järkytyksestä täriseviä käsiäni. "H-he kuolivat...h-he kaikki...", soperran ja Gin käyttää shunpoaan tullakseen luokseni.  
"Nohnoh, se on nyt ohi. Olit reipas tyttö!" luutnantti sanoo virnuillen tavaramerkiksi käynyttä hymyään. Tunnen kuinka hämähäkkimäinen käsi laskeutuu pääni päälle ja ele saa minut rauhoittumaan. Tunnen viimein olevani turvassa.

Gin ehtii yhden kerran vetää hiussuortuvani sormiensa lomitse kun hänen kapteeninsa saapuu paikalle. "Hyvä tavaton, mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" Aizen sanoo ja katsoo arvioivasti ympärilleen. Turvallisuuden tunne katoaa kun Gin ottaa muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi minusta ja yhtäkkiä maailma hiljenee ympäriltäni. Kuulen vain pätkiä Aizenin ja Ichimarun välisestä keskustelusta, mikä on vain muminaa korvissani.  
"Täytyy olla varovaisempi..."  
"Niiden ei sovi antaa juoksennella ympäriinsä..."

Mutta mistä niin vahvat hollowit ovat peräisin? Hueco Mundosta? Kehoni kaikki solut huutavat taistelun jäljiltä, hädin tuskin pystyn seisomaan ja tunnen kuinka jalat alkavat antamaan periksi allani...

"Meidän lienee viisainta palata takaisin. Haavoittuneet täytyy...Ayami-san!"  
"Hazuki-chan!"  
Jalat pettävät viimein altani, mutta luisevat kädet sulkeutuvat ympärilleni ennen kuin iskeydyn maahan. En näe enää kumpaakaan miestä, koska silmien auki pitäminen tuntuu nyt mahdottomuudelta.

"Hänet pitää viedä kiireesti 4. osastoon!"  
"Selvä, Aizen-taichô!" Ginin ääni kuulostaa kovin etäiseltä. Tunnen käsien kietoutuvan käärmemäisen puristavasti ympärilleni ja sitten maailmani häviää ympäriltäni kun vaivun tiedottomuuteen.


	4. Ylennys

3. luku - Ylennys

* * *

Herään todellisuuteen kun huoneeni ovi lennähtää pamahtaen auki kolmen henkilön astuessa sisään. Olen vielä liian uupunut avatakseni silmiäni, joten keskityn vain kuuntelemaan mitä ympärilläni tapahtuu.  
Askeleiden äänet vaimenevat kolmikon pysähtyessä ja voin tuntea heidän läsnäolonsa vierelläni. Pehmeästä alustasta päätellen makaan sängyssä, mutta en saa mieleeni mitä tapahtui ennen "nukahtamistani".

"H-hänkö se on?" varovainen miehenääni kysyy pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Luulen niin, Kira-kun", tyttömäinen ääni vastaa ja hengähtää sitten kauhistuneena, "Renji-kun! Mitä sinä oikein teet? Entä jos hän herää?" Nyt voin tuntea lämpimän ilman kasvoillani. Aivan kuin joku -luultavasti tämä Renji- olisi kumartunut tutkimaan minua paremmin.  
"Tämä pieni tytönnulikkako tuhosi yhden niistä hirviöistä yhdellä miekaniskulla?" mies kysyy suurta epäuskoa äänessään ja hänen hengityksensä pyyhkii kevyesti kasvojeni ihoa.

Kolmikon sanat palauttavat kaiken mieleeni. Hollowit ja kuinka treenaustoverini saivat kauhealla tavalla surmansa. Kuinka Ginin kevyt kosketus sai pelkoni hälvenemään ennen kuin Aizen saapui paikalle ja menetin tajuntani...  
"Nyt olet epäkohtelias, Renji-kun!" tyttö toruu ystäväänsä ja toinen miehistä yhtyy mukaan, "Sinuna en epäilisi häntä noin paljon, Abarai-kun. Hazuki-san on vuositasomme parhaita shunpon käyttäjiä, joten hollowin päihittäminen ei pitäisi olla hänelle niin vaikeaa..." Tunnen kuinka vuoteeni liikahtaa jonkun istuutuessa sen reunalle.  
"Pelkkä nopeus ei niitä ryökäleitä tapa...Hei, mistä sinä tiedät hänen nimensä?!" äänestä päätellen juuri tämä Renjiksi kutsuttu henkilö istuutui sängylleni.

"Etkö ole kuullut uutisia? Sen jälkeen kun luutnantti Ichimaru oli tuonut Hazuki-sanin parannettavaksi, marssi Aizen-taichô suoraan kenraalikapteeni Yamaton puheille ja neuvotteli Hazuki-sanille paikan salaisesta hyökkäysjoukosta. Hän on nyt koko Sieluyhteiskunnan puhutuin henkilö!" Kira selventää ja saa toverinsa haukkomaan henkeään.  
"T-tarkoitatko kapteeni Soi Fonin johtamaa iskuryhmää? Hehän ovat eliittijoukkoa!"  
Tässä vaiheessa kadotan keskustelun punaisen langan. Puhuvatko he varmasti minusta? Mikä on tämä puhe Soi Fonista ja hyökkäysjoukosta? Liika miettiminen saa pääni virkoamaan ja räpäytän pari kertaa silmäluomiani.

"En usko kuulleeni väärin. Hazuki-san taisi tosiaan tehdä vaikutuksen kapteeni Aizeniin. Hän lähetti jopa luutnanttinsa tarkistamaan päivittäin Hazuki-sanin voinnin." Räpäytän luomiani lisää. Gin on käynyt vuoteeni vierellä nukkuessani? Ja kuinka kauan olinkaan tajuttomana...? PÄIVIÄ!!  
"Shhh, olkaa hiljempaa! Hazuki-chan taitaa herätä...", tyttö puuttuu viimein keskusteluun.  
"O-ou, me taisimme olla liian kovaäänisiä!" kuulen Renjin sanovan kun tämä ponnahtaa ylös sängyltäni. Avaan silmäni ja näen kolmen uteliaan silmäparin tuijottavan minua takaisin.

Pitkään emme ehdi ihmettelemään toisiamme kun käytävältä kuuluvat juoksuaskeleet saavat katseemme sinkoutumaan avonaiseen oveen, josta syöksyy sisään hyvin huolestuneen näköinen mieshenkilö.  
"Keisuke-kun?" ihmettelen kun ystäväni astelee vuoteeni vierelle ja jää mulkoilemaan sen toisella puolella olevaa kolmikkoa. Miehen silmät kaventuvat kun hänen katseensa lukittautuu puhahiuksiseen ja tatuoituun mieheen.  
"SINÄ!! Miksi häiritset Ayami-chanin rauhaa?" Keisuke vaatii selitystä eikä huomaa kuinka puistelen päätäni. En halua, että kukaan alkaa riitelemään minun takiani.  
"Tseh, sinulla ei ole varaa saarnata meille rauhasta kun itse ryntäät tuolla tavoin tänne!" miehen tatuoidut kulmakarvat ovat kurtistuneet hänen silmiensä yläpuolella. Hänen vieressään nutturapäinen tyttö ja vaaleahiuksinen mies vaihtavat katseita, aavistaen jotain tälläistä tapahtuvan.

En ole itsekään lainkaan yllättynyt kun mieskaksikon äänet nousevat volyymi toisensa jälkeen näiden kahden alkaessa solvaamaan toisiaan kuin kaksi haukkuvaa koiraa, joista toinen on vahingossa erehtynyt astumaan toisen reviirille. Ymmärrän kyllä hyvin Keisuken suhtautumisen Abarai Renjiin. Viimeiseksi mainittu kun meinasi vahingossa räjäyttää Keisuken pään eräällä kidou-loitsutunnilla ja siitä lähtien mies on suhtautunut hieman epäkunnioittavasti koulutoveriaan kohtaan.

"Minusta sinun läsnäolosi täällä on suuri turvallisuusriski!" Keisuke paasaa niin kovaäänisesti etten lainkaan ihmettele, vaikka hänen äänensä kantautuisi jokaiseen kolkkaan tässä rakennuksessa.  
"Hah, myönnä pois, että olet huolestunut vain Ayamin turvallisuudesta!" Renji näpäyttää takaisin ja voimme kaikki nähdä kuinka ystäväni posket helahtavat punaisiksi. Tässä vaiheessa katson aiheelliseksi puuttua miesten kinasteluun, koska Keisuken silmistä lentää nyt murhaavia salamoita punapään suuntaan. "Ottakaa nyt rauhallisesti, ei tässä kenellekään ole mitään hät-", keskeytän lauseeni kun huomaan ettei sanoillani tunnu olevan minkäänlaista vaikutusta.

"Hyvänen aika, tännehän on kokoontunut puolet Sieluyhteiskunnan väestä!" pirteä ääni ovelta saa Keisuken ja Renjin lopettamaan kinastelunsa. Seuraan kuinka kaikki taipuvat kumarrukseen. Käännän kasvoni oven suuntaan ja silmäni laajenevat nähdessään tutun hymyn piirtyneen miehen kasvoille...  
"Ichimaru-fukutaichô!" sanon ja nousen vaivalloisesti istumaan sängyssäni. Yritän nousta seisomaan, mutta Keisuke estää aikeeni tarttumalla kiinni harteistani. "Säästä voimiasi, Ayami-chan! Olet juuri herännyt", hän sanoo ja nutturapäinen tyttö laskee käden omalleni.  
"Voimmeko olla avuksi luutnantti?" Kira kysyy selvästi hermostuneena Ginin läsnäolosta kuin hän olisi lapsi, joka on jäänyt kiinni tekemästä jotain kiellettyä.

Kaikki huoneessaolijat seuraavat silmä tarkkana kuinka Ginin hymy syvenee hänen kasvoillaan.  
"Olkaa huoleti! En kerro ainoallekaan sielulle, että häiritsette Hazuki-chanin toipumista", Gin toteaa huolettomasti, mutta kukaan ei ota hänen sanojaan kevyesti. Voisin melkein nauraa sille kuinka nopeasti vieraat häipyvät huoneestani, jättäen minut kahdestaan Ginin kanssa. Käännän katseeni ikkunaan ja huokaisen nähdessäni ruskaisten puunlehtien leijuvan tuulen mukana ikkunani ohitse.

"Aaa~ talvi on lähempänä kuin osasin odottaa", säpsähdän kun Gin astuu ikkunan eteen ja kurkistaa myös ulos nähdäkseen mikä minusta siellä on niin kiinnostavaa. "Hazuki-chanilla on mielenkiintoisia ystäviä", kasvojani alkaa punoittamaan kun luutnantti mainitsee äsken huoneessani meteliä pitäneet henkilöt.  
"Eivät he kaikki olleet ystäviäni. Ainoastaan Keisuke-kun on minulle läheinen", selitän ja lasken katseeni peittoon, jota olen alkanut näpräämään hermostuksissani. Jostain syystä Ginin läsnäolo saa minut levottomaksi...  
"Entä laskeeko Hazuki-chan minut ystäväkseen?" katseeni sinkoutuu takaisin leveästi hymyilevään mieheen. Onko hän tosissaan? Minkä ihmeen takia luutnantti haluaisi olla missään tekemisissä kanssani?

Tuskin saan sanaakaan suustani, mutta hymyilevä Gin odottaa vastaustani maltillisesti, nauttien suuresti siitä hämmennyksestä minkä hän sai sanoillaan aikaan.  
"Tuota...olen erittäin kiitollinen siitä mitä kapteeni Aizen ja Ichimaru-fukutaichô ovat tehneet hyväkseni. Mutta en usko, että ystävyys on mahdollista, ottaen huomioon asemani", sanon pahoittelevaan äänensävyyn ja katson kuinka Gin kallistaa päätään sivulle.  
"Sepä ikävää..." luutnantti surkuttelee ja astuu sitten lähemmäksi vuodettani, "...ihan tässä sydän särkyy", värähdän kun näen miehen hymyilevän nyt aivan vuoteeni vieressä, "Hazuki-chanin täytyy siis tehdä kovasti töitä, että hänen asemansa paranee."

En osaa kuin tuijottaa suu ammollaan edessäni virnuilevaa luutnanttia. Onneksi minun ei tarvitse vastata mitään miehen sanoihin kun yksi 4. osaston hoitajista saapuu huoneeseeni. Naisen kasvoille nousee yllättynyt ilme kun hän näkee minut istumassa vuoteella täysin hereillä. Hänen kulmakarvansa katoavat hiusrajaan viimeistään silloin kun hän huomaa seurassani olevan hopeahiuksisen miehen.  
"Olen pahoillani Ichimaru-fukutaichô, mutta Hazuki-sanin voimat eivät vielä riitä vieraiden tapaamiseen", nainen sanoo hieman liian tuimasti ottaen huomioon, että hän puhuttelee selvästi korkeammassa asemassa olevaa henkilöä.

Ginin kasvoilla oleva hymy ei osoita laantumisen merkkejä. "En tietänkään halua olla esteenä Hazuki-chanin tervehtymiselle", hän sanoo kulkiessaan naisen ohitse kohti ovea ja kääntyy vielä vilkaisemaan olkansa yli, "Oletamme kapteeni Aizenin kanssa, että Hazuki-chan on tulevaisuudessa varovaisempi ja työskentelee ahkerasti ollakseen uuden virkansa arvoinen."  
Pitkiltä tuntuvien sekuntien jälkeen pystyn nyökkäämään ja tapitan silmät suurina kuinka hymyilevä luutnantti heilauttaa kättään hyvästiksi ja katoaa avonaisesta ovesta.

Lysähdän huokaisten nojaamaan tyynyvuoreeni. En saata uskoa hyvää onneani. Taidan olla ensimmäinen Soul Reaper -kokelas sitten Hisagi Shuuhein jota on suositeltu liittymään johonkin osastoon ennen valmistumista. Tulen tietoiseksi pamppailevasta sydämestäni vasta kun naispuolinen hoitaja alkaa touhuamaan ympärilläni ja yritän selvittää itselleni johtuuko kiihtynyt pulssini kuulemistani uutisista vai henkilöstä, joka juuri varmisti niiden pitävän paikkansa.


End file.
